Believe In Me
by xx.nerdy.panda.xx
Summary: Natsu is sick of pretending, he wants to be himself. Lucy wants to change herself, she wants to be free. Love at first sight can start the seed of a beautiful friendship and grow into something much more.I'm bad at summaries but read this.(Rewritten version of Opposites Attract)


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_Believe In Me_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hey there everyone! This is a improved version of Opposites Attract, the original story I was writing. If you hadn't read it, you should check it out. I don't own fairy tail or the characters, I only own this story. Don't steal, if you steal I will hunt you down! Enjoy this weird as fuck story. You won't regret it._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran up to my homeroom class, because I wanted to get there earlier. I usually try to find Levy, Erza, or Juvia...but today wasn't a good time. I need to unpack most of my new, kawaii school supplies. When I entered the building, Natsu Dragneel, the most popular student, was staring at me. I ignored him, pretending that he wasn't there. He and his friends were jerks. Huge jerks. Passing the lockers, I saw an angry Erza, and a scared Juvia. Levy tired to hold her back, though it wasn't working enough. Quickly, I ran toward my class, so I can have some alone time, (unpacking my cute pencil sharpener)

Anyways... I check my backpack to prepare for class. Hopefully, I had everything I needed. Doggy faced pen, pink notebook, red striped pencil with cat erasers, yeah I had everything. I took my MP3 player and slipped my ear plugs on while reading the book 'Wonder'. *BRRRINNNG* ( I know that's a crappy bell, deal with it)I heard the bell ring, while I was listening to Katy Perry's 'Fireworks'. I quickly took of my earbuds before the teacher saw me. Sadly, I had to put away my book, it got so one knew where to sit, since it's the first day of school, duh! So they all sat in different places. I sat in the front of the room, at the middle seat. _Oh shit! what happened!_ I saw Erza with bandages wrapped around her hand and cake frosting? _Wow,_ I thought. Levy sat next to me and smiled wide, with the same book I'm reading.

" Hey Lu-chan, I was looking for yo-" she suddenly gasped.

" Your reading the same book as me!" We both jump with excitement, since we were both bookworms.

"Where were you Lu-chan!" she asked, I could tell she was curious.

"What happened to Erza?" I really wanted to change the subject because Levy will never know about my cute school supplies.

"She found out that their was a group of students would made a petition to get the cafeteria lady fired. We all kno that she makes the best desserts in the world! So Erza thought if she gets fired, there wouldn't be anymore strawberry cakes for lunch. Then she decided to pay them a little visit by talking to them *cough* kicking their asses *cough*." She said. I didn't want to imagine that scenery in my own head.

"Well that's why she was upset? That makes no sense." I chuckled a little bit.

"But they are all alive right?"

"Yes they are Lu-chan" She nodded. Then her expression changed from bashfully to horrified. I felt something firmly holding my shoulder down, now being unable to move.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No one's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Levy-chan, why can't I move?" Lucy whispered in a worried tone. Levy saw the person placing a finger on his lip, telling her to be quite. She started shaking a little, being to feel pale.

"Levy-chan..." What the fuck is behind me? Lucy thought. Levy point behind her. When Lucy turned around, she saw a certain pink haired boy behind her. He bent down a little to reach contact with her ear. He whispered "Hi". She now had the same expression as Levy, except she had a reason to be afraid.

"I'm gonna sit here" He said, standing up with his right hand on Lucy's shoulder and his left on Levy's chair. He picked up the same chair Levy was sitting on and shoved her off it. She feel off the chair, landing on her butt. "Jerk" she whispered. Natsu sat on the chair Levy was once on, making Lucy feel even more terrified.

"Levy-chan, save me" She whispered, as she gave Levy the I'm gonna die here without you look. *Slam* The teacher slam the door wide open as she gather her papers.

"Hello students, I'm your math teacher, Ms. Lazuli. First we will do roll call, then I will assign you to your permanent seats" Ms. Lazuli stated. She had short, brown hair, with tiny glasses, having a few freckles and short bangs.

During roll call, Natsu kept poking her, mouthing the words 'Read it'. She looked at her desk to see a crumpled piece of paper.

"No thanks" she mouthed with a glare.

"Read it." He repeating asked over and over until it became annoying.

"Fine!" She mouthed, grabbing the piece of paper and unfolded it. It read:

* I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, prepare for hell. -Natsu :3*

 _WOW, he has messy writing_ , Lucy thought to herself

"Okay, so here is your assigned seat and partners. Gajeel with Jellal.." The two boys high fived each other.

"Erza and Lissana, Levy and Loke-"

"NOOOO,"Levy cried, she closed her book, and wanted to run.

"I wanted Lu-chan, not a dumb pervert" she mumbled.

"I have feelings too Levy."

"Yeah, the feeling to bang hot girls or anyone that has boobs." Shouted Gajeel from the back of the class.

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, Juvia with Gray-"

"JUVIA IS WITH HER BELOVED GRAY-SAMA FOREVER!" She jumped out of her seat like Superman and tackled Gray.

"Ms. Lazuli, please save meeee." Fuck you, fate is a bitch, and screw the future, thought Gray.

"Natsu with Lucy-" Lucy felt like she was hit by a bus. THAT FUCKING RETARDED PINKY!

"Why me, why does he have to seat next to me? Levy-chan save me..SAVE ME FROM THE DEVIL." She yelled.

"Don't worry, I got you" She replied. Levy kicked Loke out of his seat, shoved his stuff in his backpack, and threw the backpack on top of Loke.

"QUICK! IF YOU WAN TO BE A VIRGIN COME WITH ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! You can't switch seats!" Yelled Ms. Lazuli. Before Lucy could get out of her seat, Natsu grabbed her by the waist, and pull her into a hug. (I don't know, bare with me)

"You will sit your sexy ass down or I will make you." With a huge blush forming across her face, she obeyed.

"Sorry Levy, but she can't be saved." He stuck his tongue out and made an 'L' shape over his forehead. After all the commotion, class had began. While Lucy was taking notes, Natsu sat closer to her

This is love at first sight, they both that. He could free me, she thought. She could change me, he thought. Natsu began to think how he could get closer to the blonde, hoping that she could help him.

"Hey Lucy." he whispered.

"Want to be friends?"

* * *

 **~~~~Hey there everyone! How have you all been? For some of the depressed, please take care of yourself and keep livng. You are perfect and if I could, I would hug you. This story is a rewritten version of Opposites Attract. If you are familiar with the story, you are probably thinking "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" or "I'm glad that your back." I have been gone for a long, long, long time. Sorry about that, I have been very busy over the months. I promise I will update whenever I have free time. Anyways, thanks for reading this weird story. Sorry about the typos, grammar errors, and etc. Please review or write something in the comments. Hugs and high fives to you all!~~**


End file.
